CM's One-Shot lemons Extravaganza
by CM-ha
Summary: Come one! Come all! Come everybody! Welcome to the place where I will be writing lemon one-shots featuring your favorite robots!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Tis I, CM, back with a brand new story! This time around, will feature something very different.

One-shot stories with lemons! That's right folks! This place will contain stories with lemons! Either it be in the form of Male x male, Female x female and so on and so forth.

This will be my first legit time writing something which includes lemons, so criticism will be very helpful for me. In any regard, you can also drop a suggestion as to what you would like to see in the next installment.

So with that, I shall we you next time!

...

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>"Take this job, they said. Everything will be fine, they said" A man said to no one in particular. He checked all the cameras once more before placing his tablet on his lap.<p>

His name is Mike Schmidt and he has taken in, by far in his opinion, the worst job in existence.

Mike's friend came by his place about two day ago telling him that a local pizzeria was offering a night guard job to anyone interested. Naturally, he hesitated at first, since it seemed very peculiar for a family pizzeria to need a night guard.

However, in the end, Mike gave in to his relentless assault. He told him the pay over there was rather good for a relatively easy job, according to his interview with the Boss, which surprised him when he found out that his friend personally gave some good points about him during the interview as well.

So with a good paying and relatively easy job at Mike's hands, the only logical option is to take it. Though, he had wished he had declined his friends' offer when he found out that there were, apparently, killer animatronics.

Now he's here. Stuck at this hell-hole for another five more hours, babysitting four demonic animatrons. And it was only his third night here!

'God! Why did this?!' He would ask himself.

Still, Mike wonder why the hell he are still here for a third time when he clearly knew how dangerous this job was.

Oh well...He can still quit the job later in the morning.

Right now, his job is to make sure the robots were in their place...

...Wait...

...Foxy is gone!

Shit!

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" Mike yelled when he found out that the animatronic fox was gone from Pirates Cove, quickly slamming his fist onto the red button to lower the large metal doors to his left.<p>

And just in time too. Foxy came in and banged on the door once, bring his total power from 86% to 81%. Mike held your breath in fear. If Foxy banged against the door more, his power would run out more quickly and, in turn, his life as well.

But thankfully, Foxy did not. It went quiet for a moment or two before he could hear the fading sound of footsteps. Afterwards, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of electricity flowing through the ceiling light in your office.

Mike sighed in relief, thankful for not having his body stuffed in a suit. However he couldn't simply rest now. Any of the animatronics could just pop up, so there was no rest till his entire shift ends.

It was odd on how frequent Foxy came along and banged against the iron doors, which thankfully were sturdy enough to withstand the blows. Each time that demonic fox did so, the power would fall down and from the looks of it, Foxy would drain more power every night. Mike slouched in his seat before pressing the button once again to open the door, making sure it didn't continue to drain power.

And then, one of the many problems you had to endure, came up once again. And no, it isn't those demonic robots, thankfully.

But it was the fact that you had to pee. Really, really badly.

Every time this problem arose, Mike would always have to endure it until his shift ends. There was even one time where he nearly painted the floor yellow when Chica decided to scare him shitless during last night's shift. But still, Mike would always take a piss before his shift starts, knowing full well that if he ever went out to pee during his shift, he wouldn't survive for very long.

But there is when desperate times calls for desperate measures and right now you couldn't hold it in. Checking the cameras on his tablet, he found that Mister Fazfuck was still on his stage.

Thank God for that shit.

Cycling through, he found that Chica was at the kitchen once again, doing whatever the hell that she normally does in that area. The camera was disabled, so he couldn't really find out what was happening, though sound couldn't still be heard.

And lastly, the purple oversized bunny was in the storeroom...Staring at an endoskeleton...

...Mike had always thought that robot was weird. Never thought he would find him doing something like that.

Mike sighed. They _seemed _to be occupied, so it might as well be good for him to go right now. Foxy was also back at the cove, so he had some time to empty his bladder.

Getting off from his seat, he placed his tablet down onto his chair and peeked his head out of the door, making sure no killer robots were here. Satisfied that nothing was in sight, Mike left the door and headed your way to the public restrooms to empty out his bladder.

* * *

><p>After Mike's rather up eventful piss session, he quietly and carefully left the restroom and made his way once again back to his office. Luckily for Mike, no demon robot had came and stuffed him in a suit, which was some good luck.<p>

And so, he reached to his office and heaved a heavy sigh of content, stretching his limbs. Mike had definitely needed that and those times when he had to hold it in was probably doing major damages to his entire body.

Mike turned around and went back to his seat...

...Only to find out that someone, or rather something, had already occupied it and was clearly not ready to go.

It was Foxy...

But...It wasn't Foxy...sort of...

The robot in his chair was definitely the demonic Fox pirate he knew, from the way Foxy still had the pirate hat and gear. Although, what was different was...Foxy was more...Feminine...

...Erm...more specifically...Foxy had a more feminine body figure. A well defined hip, two mounds on the chest...

"Aye! Well, it be Mike! Wonderin' where ye have been!" Foxy spoke, grinning madly at you.

...As well as a female voice...What the shit

"F-Foxy?! Wh-What the hell...?" Mike stammered, feeling his face heat up from her rather...lewd pose.

"Eh..? Somethin' wrong~? Looks like ol' Foxy got yer tongue~" She spoke huskily, causing your body to shiver.

"W-Why do y-you look like that?!"

"Hmm? What do ya mean laddie? I've always looked like this! I have nothin' ta hide from ya~!" She stood up and made her way towards Mike, causing him to instinctively walk backwards.

"Bullshit! Y-You've never looked like this in the cameras!" Mike yelled.

"Well, look closely and ya would find out that won't be the case, Mikey" She licked her lips causing Mike to gulp.

"W-What are you doing here...?" Mike spoke fearfully, causing the grin on Foxy's face to widen.

"Glad ta now yer curious~ Now listen, I have this itch that needs scratching badly. And it's right...down..." Foxy trailed her hand down her lithe body before she stopped and traced a finger along her slit. "...here"

"...Th-The fuck?!" He exclaimed, trying to make the gap between you and her wider.

"Some whacky person thought it be a good idea to install these. If ye haven't noticed yet, which probably ye haven't, the rest of the animatrons are the same. Though, from what he told us long ago, mine and Chica's are made of some sort of silicon or somethin'. Never paid too much attention"

"Now, I'm not say this isn't nice, because it feels oh so good! What I'm sayin' is that, every now and again, I get this itch inside of me. And since there isn't any suitable way for my relief, I thought ta ask ye for help"

"Wh-What?! W-Why n-not Freddy?! Or even B-Bonnie?!" Mike stammered, trying his best to salvage the situation.

"Nah. Ol' Freddy's too serious fer me and Bonnie is already with Chica, so he's out" Foxy replied, placing her hands on her hips and gave an unamused look. "So how about it? Help me with my needs and I'll help ya with yours" Foxy licked her lips and gave Mike a seductive look.

He couldn't do this! Doing it with a robot?! More so the same one that was out for his blood?!

He looked around the room and soon he sighed. He couldn't simply run out of the door, hoping for Foxy to not catch up with him. She was simply too fast. So with that, it would only seem like he had only one option left.

"...F-Fine" Mike muttered, causing Foxy to gasp and grin before running and hugging the guard, placing his head in between her apparently soft breast. Not only that, but the apparent fur on her metal chassis was also quite soft and warm.

"Ye know...I'm not as bad as ye think I am" Foxy stated mysteriously, causing Mike to wonder.

What the hell did she mean? It was clear that her intentions were his blood spilled and his body in a suit. Same as the rest. But...Could she really be...?

His train of though was halted when he heard his zipper open and felt his pants drop onto the floor, leaving him in his undergarments with Foxy very close to his crotch, with a smile on her robotic face. She was still quick on her actions.

And from the hungry look she had, she definitely wanted this. Though, Mike had yet sort out his feelings about this.

Not a moment later, she took off the layer that was blocking her from her treasure, reveling Mike's eretc shaft, much to his dismay. Foxy grinned at the sight. "Ye be at full mast, eh? Looks like this ol' sea dog still has her tricks". With that, she dived right in.

Mike gasped in surprise. He did not expect her to take it in entirely, but he wasn't complaining. The pleasure! Dear lord! It felt so damn good!

"G-Gah...!" Mike gasped out, pushing himself against the wall. Her mouth was incredibly warm and he could feel her tongue, which felt quite soft, lap around his shaft as she continued to bob her head in and out.

For a brief moment, Foxy reeled herself out and smiled at Mike, a trail of saliva leaving her lips. "Seems like yer enjoyin' it~". Without any further protest, she once again dived back in, causing Mike to gasp again. Her bobs were at a steady and slow pace, enticing moans of pleasure from the security guard. Soon, her actions grew in intensity, bobbing her head more vigorously and causing Mike to moan and gasp in pleasure.

Grabbing the base of his dick with her left hand, she trailed her right hook down towards her burning nethers and began to masturbate, shivering in pure delight. This went on for a while till Mike felt a sensation coursing through his dick, causing him to grunt.

"D-Dammit..! F-Foxy!" Mike gasped, gritting his teeth. Foxy continued to bob her head faster, earning more cries of pleasure from the night guard. Eventually, Mike could feel his release coming soon. "..F-Foxy! I-I can't hold I-It...!"

Foxy seemed to understand what he said, causing her movements to grow even more vigorous. Then, Mike grabbed the side of her bead and with a final bob from the pirate fox, Mike felt his release, his semen painting the walls in her mouth white. Foxy was a little surprise, since she had no idea he would shoot out so much. But nevertheless, she took it all in gratefully, making sure she gulped every last drop.

"F-F-Fuck..." Mike cursed, feeling out of breath as he dropped down onto the floor with his back still against the wall.

Foxy merely smiled at his look. Tired yet satisfied. But she was still far from what she wanted. Feeling the last beads of cum drip down her throat, Foxy crawled her way to the tired night guard, giving him a seductive look. "It be a fine meal. Though...We're far from being done, Mike-y~" Foxy said, her animatronic voice laced with seduction.

Mike mentally swore. He knew this was going to be far from being over, although, he was surprised how quick she had want to continue. She definitely wanted her release one way or another. But he was tired and his dick was still limp from her exceptional blowjob.

As if Foxy had read his mind, she giggled. "Ah...Don't fret~ I've got a few tricks I can still use~" she seductively spoke once again. As if on cue, Mike felt his dick harden by a little.

Foxy then kneeled in front of Mike and took off her semi-torn brown shirt, exposing her two round and perky, C cup sized breast. Mike was left slightly breathless as she cupped her breasts in her hand and hook, lifting them onto his face. "Ye know...I've never done this to anyone, so consider yerself lucky~" she huskily said, emanating a moan from her mouth.

Going down, Foxy placed her two bare breasts against Mike's semi-erect dick, causing him to gasp.

If people were to ask him any sort of weird question, nothing would trump the fact that he got a fellatio and a boobjob from an animatronic. An animatronic that tired to kill him, no less.

With the setup done, Foxy then began to gently move her cupped breast up and down against Mike's shaft, enticing moans of pleasure from the guard once again. Mike could soon feel himself getting hard, with Foxy's reaction nothing short of lustful hunger. She sped up her motion, with her bare breast slapping against the base of his dick.

Once she felt he was good to go, Foxy stopped, causing Mike to grunt. Foxy the licked her lips before standing up and giving Mike a full view of her moist slit, which was slick with pre-cum. "Now...For the main event...".

Foxy slowly lowered herself down onto Mike, feeling the tip of his dick touch the entrance of her pussy, huffing in delight. She looked at Mike, whom was panting and gritting his teeth, smiling at him before she slammed herself against his dick, takin on the entire length.

The two howled in delight from the sudden contact, with the slight pain being overwhelmed with great pleasure. For Foxy, this was the moment she had wanted for so long, feeling one step close to her release. As for Mike, the contact was amazing! She felt so incredibly smooth and tight! He had to refrain from releasing right at that moment.

After a moment, Foxy started to move, bringing her body up and down against Mike's dick. The two moaned in pleasure from the activity between the both of them and at that moment everything seemed perfect.

"A-Ah!" Mike gasped, feeling Foxy's weigh down against him as she moved up and down. The feeling was too much for words to describe. Her pussy felt almost like a human women's, except she was just so damn tight!

Foxy continued to bounced on Mike's dick, relishing the pleasure of his dick inside of her. Time seemed to slow down as the two continued to fuck each other, their faces showing pure bliss and nothing short of immense pleasure.

Foxy laid down against Mike's shirt-covered chest, staring into his eyes with a half-lidded look and a smile, panting vigorously as she felt his dick coursing in and out of her. "H-Ha...F-Final-ly...Ngh..! F-Feels g-g-good! Do-Doesn't it..?" Foxy asked earning a grunt in reply followed by his hands grabbing her two buttcheeks, causing her to squeak.

Mike gave no reply other than the fact that he started to thrust in and out of her pussy with gusto, gritting his teeth. "Sh-Shit!" Foxy swore when she felt his dick pound onto her pussy. "Y-YES! POUND MY COVE! FUCK ME HARDER!" Foxy yelled out, earning a grunt from the guard.

"Wh-Whose...My wench..?!" Mike asked with a small grin on his face. He felt good. He loved this moment. He wanted to hear her scream.

"ME! I'M YER WENCH! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!" She replied, causing Mike's actions to quicken in pace, giving the pirate fox what she had desired.

The passion between the two was burning so brightly. The forbidden act between the two served to seal their fate. But they didn't care what would happen. It was just about them and them only.

Both the guard and the animatronic panted and moaned in pleasure, with the sounds of flesh slapping against soft fur and the lewd noises that had came along with it. They were enjoying the moment together.

Mike could soon feel the same burning sensation within his nethers rising up in intensity. "F-Foxy..! I..I c-can't..!" He started but was silenced with a shout of disapproval.

"N-No! I-I'm s-so close...!" Foxy replied, gritting her teeth. She was oh so close to her climax. All she needed was a few more precious seconds.

Mike grunted and continued his actions, doing his best to hold his sudden climax. The burning sensation was drawing nearer and nearer. But all the while, Foxy's climax was coming as well. The sounds of flesh against fur grew faster and faster as both individuals wanted their release.

Then, Foxy could finally feel it. "G-Gonna...C-Cum..!" she said, her voice was ragged and she felt winded.

"M-Me...Too..! Wh-Where..?" Mike tried to formulate a sentence, but was silenced when Foxy placed the dull end of her hook onto his lips and smiled once more.

"In...Me..." Foxy replied as the duo stared in each other's eyes, seemingly lost within.

She limped her right hook back onto his chest as Mike continued to pound away her pussy vigorously. The burning sensation grew more intense between the two and with that, Mike quickened his actions even more, causing the female fox pirate to main loudly.

And then, the duo's release came, both of them screaming the other's name as their body fluids mixed with each other. Mike had grabbed hold of Foxy's ass and had thrusted his dick deep inside of her, with Foxy's body twitching ever so slightly with a huge smile on her face as she dropped down onto Mike in exhaustion.

The duo stayed in their current position, in each other's embrace as their act of forbidden love have finally ended. Mike was panting and gasping as his back was still against the wall. He was quite conflicted about the entire ordeal. Should he be elated? Fearful? But even so...He was certain about one thing from now on...

...He now knew why she would run to his door.

Mike's expression changed, now sporting a warm smile across his face as he eyed at the pirate fox, whom was now asleep, a content smile across her face as she sighed a loving sigh. Mike, with the last of his strength, draped his arms around her body and fell asleep, causing the fox to squirm for a moment before snuggling the night guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo yo yo! What's going on my friends?! I'm back once again!

Alright! So, without further ado, I would like to introduce you to the next story, which was dutifully suggested by Kranon The Deathclaw-Human. Go thank him for the suggestion!

P.S. This story is still incomplete. More will be coming soon. Take this as a little...'teaser' I suppose.

Summary: When Mike gets caught by not only Bonnie, but Chica as well, he was certain that his death was inevitable. Luckily for the night guard, they only want something else. And with Foxy suddenly catching them in the act...Let's just say Mike wont be the only one getting stuffed tonight.

...

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Your name is Mike Schmidt.<p>

And your job is to keep guard of a couple of animatrons. An easy task, really. Though, problem is, they were out for blood. Your blood.

You could faintly recall hof your closest friend tricked you into taking up the offer. You had originally wanted to take up the job of being a cashier at a local burger joint, though, when he laid the news onto you, you were hesitant at first.

Really now, you couldn't blame yourself too much. Who would pay so much money for a simple job? It was $100 per hour for goodness sakes! Who was crazy enough to give so much?!

You remembered the face of your friend. Rolling of eyes, the unamused look and the huff of annoyance. He told you he took the job for a week and it wasn't THAT bad. Then, with a huff of reluctance, you gave in, the feel of so much money in your pocket overwhelming most of your common sense at the time.

...Heh...Now that you think about it, your friend was practically sending you to your death. It was surprising and scary when you found out the animatronics would come to life at midnight.

Who knew friends can be assholes?

Ah well...You shouldn't space out too much...Have to get your mind strai-...

...Chica's gone...And Bonnie too...

...Risk and reward...Time to check outside...

Pressing on the left white button, the light outside flickered to life show-..!

OH GOD!

DOOR! DOOR! DOOR! DOOR!

Oh dear god..! Too close!

...Wait! Shit! Then that means...

You flickered the other hallway lights, finding Chica staring at you through the window.

...

NOPENOPENOPENOPE!

* * *

><p>=3rd person view=<p>

"Tch! Come on Moikey! Open up!" Chica yelled with a grin on her mouth-like beak, tapping on the the glass with her wing-like hand.

"No! Go away your oversized bird!" Mike yelled from the inside, causing Chica to growl.

"Listen 'ere! I ain't no oversized boid, ya hear?! Ya take that back!" She yelled in anger, only receiving silence as a reply. "Bah! 'ave it your way Moikey". With that, she walked away and made her way to the dinning hall.

In there, she met up with Bonnie, her friend, who was slumped against the table. Chica went over to the table and sat down next to her, causing her to squeak in fright but soon relaxed when she saw it was Chica. "O-Oh! Chica!"

"Hiya Bun" Chica replied as she huffed in annoyance and placed an elbow on the table with her right hand on her cheek.

"...It didn't work..." Bonnie glumly said as she slumped down on the table once again.

"Yea...Thought he wouldn't notice that we were suddenly gone" Chica sighed but was soon replaced with a shiver and a gasp as she felt her cheeks flush crimson red.

You see, for the past few nights, both Chica and Bonnie were undergoing their version of a 'heat cycle'. The original maker of the both of them and their two other colleagues had implanted a sort of device into their hardware that would replicate a heat cycle. An odd thing to be implemented for robots that work at a pizza parlor.

"...Ngh..!" Bonnie squeaked out as she huffed, her cheeks flushing red as well.

Chica's eyes dilated. She slowly turned her head towards the agitated bunny. "Y-You too..?" She slowly asked, receiving a nod in reply as the two females were suddenly silent.

"So...how..?" Bonnie started before recieving a sigh from her friend.

"I dunno. Freddy is always nitpicky about this stuff and...well...We can't really ask Foxy since...well...you know...Foxy isn't a guy" Chica replied, uncomfortably shifting as she recalled an awkward moment when she realized Foxy was, in fact, a female.

The two females then simultaneously gasped as they felt a sudden jolt course through their nether regions, causing the two to pant and try to stay focus. There has to be a way for them to have their relief. But...how...?

Suddenly, the camera in the dinning hall started to move, causing the two to shift their gazes towards it. This would always happen whenever Mike would take a look at the different rooms using his tablet...

...Mike...

"C-Chica..?" Bonnie asked in a soft tone as she stared at the camera, which was staring back.

"Y-Yea...?" Chica asked, her gaze still firmly locked onto the camera.

"A-Are you th-thinking what I'm thinking..?"

"...Y-Yea...I think so..."

After a while, the camera's lights blinked red, signaling it was not in use as of the moment. The two females then looked back at each other and nodded, before huddling in close as the two of them began to form a plan.

A plan that would help them and Mike.

To kill two pizza with one bite

...

...Wait...

* * *

><p>=2nd person view: Mike=<p>

Okay...So apparently...Chica and Bonnie are in the same room, in the dinning hall, staring back at you as if you committed murder. Which was odd since you have never seen any more than one robot in the same room. Either this was because they had failed their previous attempt at killing you or it was just coincidence.

...Nah. They're probably feeling glum that your not dead yet. Heh. Serves em right! Bastards...

You took out your tablet once more, pulling your head up for a moment to check if you left the door closed, so that you weren't wasting power unnecessary. You checked the different cameras, finding nothing of real concern. And Fazfuck was still on his stage.

Good. Never liked the bastard. Sighing in relief, you were about to put down the tablet when you noticed that...

...OH DEAR GOD! DID HE JUT TURN AND MOVE HIS BODY?! OH SHIT HE DID! HE'S NOW STARING BACK AT YOU THROUGH THE CAMERA!

"Jesus Christ!" You yelled, nearly dropping the tablet.

"Alright...Listen here Mike, I'll make this quick" You heard him speak in his usual low baritone voice. "Now, we both know we hate each other very, very much"

You can say that again. Asshole.

"But, even so, no matter what, I care for my family"

Family..? Does he mean Bonnie, Chica and Foxy?

"Right now...I don't really know how to say this but..." You could see he was hesitating a bit, causing you to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Bonnie and Chica want your help"

...

...AWWW HEELLL NAW! Dafaq you mean you piece of shit hell spawn?!

"I don't really know the entire specifics of it, but I can tell it's important to the girls. And they should be in right..."

...U wot...?

"...Now. Have fun Mike. And please do take care of them" You heard Freddy speak for the last time before he went back to his original position, upright and stoic.

Your brain began to rack any possible idea as to what he just said. Bonnie and Chica want your help? What help? Why you? Why them?! However, at that time, you suddenly remembered the last sentence he said...

"Hi Mike...~"

"Hello Moikey~"

...Oh god no...

You slowly lowered your tablet, hoping that what you had just heard was merely your brain acting tricks on you. You shivered in fright as you heard those words reverberate through your mind. Unfortunately, what you just heard was the real deal, as when you lowered your tablet, right there in front of you, were the two animatrons...

...But they were different...So very different...Where to start..?

Okay. They both looked very feminine and...sexy. It was an odd thing to say but it was true. Bonnie was sporting a nice pair of D sized breasts, with an amazing pear body while Chica was a little bit small in terms of her hips but sported a pair of double D's. They were still wearing their signature 'clothing' with Bonnie's bow tie and Chica's bib.

You sat in your chair, both afraid and aroused at the same time as the two she-demons made their way to you, purposely swaying their hips and giving you a seductive look. Once they were near, the both of them took their position on your left and right, with their robotic hands placed firmly down onto yours. What was odd was that, apparently, their hands felt warm and soft.

"How ya doin' Moikey~? Did old Freddy tell ya what we needed help with~?" Chica asked you, licking your right ear as she blew a hot breath, causing you to shiver in fright and delight.

You stayed silent for a moment before gulping. The girls seemed to notice your apparent silence as Bonnie calmly told you, "Come on darling~ You can tell us~". She then traced one of her fingertips around your chest.

...Boner no...Boner no please...Stop that

"N-No..?" You nervously replied as you gulped again. The two females giggled before they threw themselves on your lap, causing you to grunt, with Bonnie on your left and Chica on your right, their arms swung around your neck as they snuggled in close.

You were now more nervous that ever. Just what in the world was happening?! Was it another one of their elaborate plans to try and stuff you in a suit?!

...If it was the latter, it was working. Really damn well, you supposed.

"Now, listen 'ere Moikey. We'll be frank with ya right now, we might have gotten off the wrong foot" Chica said as she placed one of her fingers on your cheek, causing you to hold your breath for a moment.

Yea. No shit bird brain.

"But...We though, maybe we can...I dunno, get along? You help us, we help you~" She huskily said, causing you to shiver.

"Wh-What..?" Your voice quivered as the two females giggled.

"You see honey, the both of us have this unfortunate...'itch' that desperately needs scratching~ Help us relieve of this 'itch' and we promise to not stuff you in a suit. Sounds good~?" Bonnie asked, as she looked at you with those purple eyes of hers.

...This...All seemed too good to be true...But question is, what's the catch? There was definitely something, with her saying about this...'itch'. The hell was it about?

"...I-If I s-say no...?" You asked. This in turned caused the two robots to frown at you as they both sighed simultaneously. Chica looked at Bonnie for a moment before nodding to her.

"You'll get stuffed in a suit. Sorry honey. We told Freddy you would have to go if you declined. We wouldn't want that now, do we Mike?"

...Fffffffff-...

...Goddammit...Looks like there's no other option, you though with a mental sigh.

"I...don't get a say in this now...do I?" You asked rhetorically, causing the both of them to nod, smiling at you innocently. You sighed before replying with a nod, enticing a help of excitement from the duo as they both of them gave you a vice grip of a hug. You groaned a little from the slight pain, your face heating up immensely from the fact that their bare breasts were pressed onto your chest. And the fact that you were getting a stiff boner due to the fact that they were naked.

"Oh? What's this? Moikey's got a special gif' fer us~!" Chica gasped as she let go of you and stared at your boner with a seductive grin on her face.

...Ahhhh...Shhhhiiit...

"Oh I love gifts! What do you think it might be Chica~?" Bonnie asked, feigning ignorance as she gave you a cute smile that was hiding the devious look underneath.

Getting off your lap, the two females kneeled down onto eye level of your crotch. Looking at each other before giving a nod, the two females then began to pull down your pants, which proved rather hard due to your stiff boner. However, they managed to pull it down, leaving only your underwear as protection, which they also pulled down.

Once that was done, they gasped as they were finally seeing your erect dick for the first time, which made you very uncomfortable. Giving it a tentative stroke, you gasped from the touch. Sniffing it once or twice, the two females looked at each other and nodded once more before moving their heads and giving your dick a lick, sending waves of pleasure across your body.

...This just felt so wrong! Yet it felt so good...!

"Kinda salty..." Bonnie remarked on the taste as Chica agreed to it with a nod.

Although from that statement, the girls were not hesitant to dive back in, grabbing the base of dick giving your entire shaft a thorough cleaning, causing you to gasp and moan in pleasure. The sensation was just too good. The girls themselves seemed to be naturals at this. Dragging their tongues up and down the entire length of your dick, suckling the tip every other time, with them moaning in pleasure as well.

After a while, the girls apparently thought it was clean enough as Chica dived right in, taking in your entire shaft and causing you to gasp loudly. Chica then continued, bobbing her head up and down as Bonnie licked the base of dick and your balls. After moments, the two girls swapped places, with Chica now licking your dick while Bonnie was giving you a blowjob.

...You mentally swore. The girls definitely have been experimenting, since the pleasure you were receiving was really damn good! Like, holy shit!

"F-Fuck..." You swore as you looked down and saw Bonnie's purple eyES stare back at you, the sides of her curving upwards into a small smile.

This continued on for minutes, with the girls switching places on who is going to suck your dick, which you weren't all that particular about since the both of them were really damn good at it. Afterwards, they pumped it up a notch, increasing the speed in which they worked as well as going back to the original licks, which were now more vigorous.

...Jeez...

After what seemed like an hour, you could feel a burning sensation pulsating through your dick, signally that you were close to your release. Gritting your teeth, you managed to squeak out a few words. "..G-Girls..! I-I'm go-gonna...!"

Looking up at you, the girls smiled before increasing the intensity of their sucks and licks, all three of you moaning in pleasure. After moments, you could feel your release close and so with a final suckle of your dick head and with a couple more lick, you came, releasing your semen and painting their faces white, to which they dutifully licked every single last drop.

Hungrily, you might add.

"God...God damn..." You stated, panting heavily from the recent activity. Sitting up properly, you looked down and saw both of the girls continue to lick your dick clean of the semen that had erupted from your dick.

Knowing what was to come, you panted heavily to regulate your breathing in preparation for your next activity.

Tonight was going to be a long night...

"Mmm...Not bad" Chica commented on the taste, causing you to blush profusely. "I can get used ta dis topping~" She added as Bonnie continued to lick your entire shaft. Chica joined in the feast once again. Your dick was now clean after their combined efforts.

"Thanks for the meal, Mikey!" Bonnie smiled at you, causing it hard not to smile back. "But you do know we're far from done, right~?" She asked, looking at you seductively, causing you to laugh sheepishly.

Oh you knew, alright. Only question is...How the hell were you able to go on with a limp dick?

"Aww..Don't worry Moikey~ We've got it all under control" Chica said, somehow being able to read your thoughts.

The two girls came forward a little before suddenly grasping their breasts and presenting them to you. You bit the inside of your cheek. Those luscious mounds. Good gracious! You had to use a lot of willpower to try and withstand the thought of grabbing and sucking them at that point of time.

They then placed your dick in between their breasts, before moving them up and down, in an excruciatingly slow movement. Chica's went up, while Bonnie's went down, the two girls expending such effort to revive your dick. After a while, your dick was now back to its erect form, which surprised you.

Some freaky voodoo black magic or somethin'.

Standing up, the two girls ushered you to stand as well, before the two of them sat down on the floor and trailed two fingers towards their wet and glistening 'lips', giving you a 'come higher' look as they parted the two folds of their pussy.

You gulped. From here on out, there was no turning back anymore. You had sealed your fate and frankly, you were still scared but moreso, very horny.

You slowly stood up and walked over to them, only to find yourself being pulled down onto the floor by the two of them. The two girls then crawled on top of your chest as they peppered your face with kisses, causing you to blush profusely. Afterwards, the two then assumed their position on you, with Chica taking up the liberty of using dick as Bonnie placed her pussy on top of your mouth, silencing you.

The two began to move about and tease you, with Chica running her wet 'lips' against your dick as Bonnie smeared her pre-cum on your mouth, her pussy smelled intoxicating. You then began to lick the folds of Bonnie's pussy, enticing muffled gasps of pleasure from the bunny. She tasted sweet, a mix between caramel and vanilla.

"It's go in' in me now" You heard Chica say, unable to reply to her since you were busy eating out a certain bunny.

Without further hesitation from you, Chica the grabbed your dick and began to lower herself slowly onto you dick, causing you to inwardly gasp as you felt just how tight and wet she was . With your dick now fully inside of her, Chica began to pump your dick vigorously, with her pussy running up and down against your dick as her breasts bounced up and down. From the sudden movement, you gasped and sticked your tongue inside of Bonnie's pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure.

This went on and on, with Chica bouncing herself on top of dick as Bonnie continued to slide her pussy on your mouth. Your could feel Chica's pussy clench itself against your dick and hit her cervix, causing her to scream in ecstasy.

This was...an odd thing to recieve from the two bots that had wanted to kill you originally. But...you weren't really complaining.

Heh...Might as well...

* * *

><p>=3rd person perspective: Foxy=<p>

Foxy peeped out the curtains from her cove and eyed the security camera curiously. For the past few minutes to an hour or so, the red light of the camera hasn't turned green once as of yet, indicating that it hasn't been used for some time now.

Foxy mulled. Why in the world is Mike ignoring her? Was he busy with something? Hmm...

Soon, her eyes dilated as she grinned. If he was indeed busy, that meant she had the opportunity to flank him! Come running in for the kill! Yea!

"Oh Mike! Ye Shouldn't have left me out of yer sights" She laughed, but was soon silenced when she felt a burning sensation coursing through her nethers, causing her to curse and growl. She had completely forgotten about her cycle. But never mind about that!

"Coming fer ya Mike!" She grinned before exciting the cove, jumping off the stage and onto the floor before sprinting her way towards the security office, licking her razor sharp canines.

Running down the hallway, Foxy could faintly smell something...odd. It smelled of musk and...male pheromones...Causing Foxy to shake her head, trying to shake off any sort of lewd desires, with the burning sensation in her nethers gradually growing stronger.

Coming closer to the security office, Foxy heard screams from her two friends Chica and Bonnie. But it wasn't those programmed scream she would hear when they would kill. No. It the screams of pleasure and lust. Foxy began to slow down as she went nearer and nearer.

It can't be...Can it...?

However, Foxy's question was answered when she entered through the left doorway of the office, which shocked her when she saw what was happening. There, in front of her, were both Chica and Bonnie...having sex...

...With Mike.

She was rooted at where she stood. How could they?! Have sex?!

"HOW COULD YE!?" She screeched, causing the trio to stop their activity and look at her with a horrified look on their faces. "HOW COULD YE...?!...WITH MIKE!?"

With a mix of shock, fear and pleasure plastered onto their faces, the two female animatronics stuttered for while before answering the female fox to the best of their ability.

...Before Foxy's brain seemed to want none of it anymore and decided to faint, hitting the floor with a thud.


	3. You belong to us now

Hey y'all! CM-here back with an update! Sorry for all the delays to this story and my other works. This story still a WIP, but once it's done, I will update this in full. So for now, have a small sneak peak.

Anywho, this story was inspired by someone who would like to stay anonymous. Be warned though, as this story would contain some rather disturbing moments due to how the entire story is supposed to be shaped as.

Description: Joseph Zell, often known to other teenagers around him as 'The Loner'. Often secluding himself and running off to god knows where, he often finds himself hurt or in trouble, whether it be with the law or other people. But for one night, all Joseph wants is to remember the fun times he had as a kid before he found himself in an orphanage. And one way for him to do so is to visit his favorite restaurant.

...

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>=Work in Progress=<p>

* * *

><p>13 years.<p>

It's been 13 goddamned years since his life started to fall.

He could still faintly remember that day.

The dark grey sky filled with harsh black clouds, thunder rumbling and forked lightning streaking across the grey hue. For most kids, this meant that it was going to rain. Whether it would be a light drizzle or a heavy downpour, those clues would signify the coming of rain. Wrapped in their blankets in bed as the chilling rain would cool their homes, the pitter-patter of rain hitting on the rooftops. However, for poor young Joseph, it signified a horrific moment in his lifetime. He remembers the smell of smoke enter his young lungs. He could still hear the voices of those caught in the crossfire, screaming and begging for mercy and the harsh sounds of rain beating against the beast. But what strikes him the most was how he can still remember the image.

The image of a building that was caught in a blazing inferno. The fire was like a raging beast, feasting on its prey with fangs that tore through brick and steel and a powerful hide that burned everything it touched. The flames danced with passion in the rain, extinguishing the droplets of water almost immediately. The sight of such a gruesome beast made his stay rooted in place out in the rain as men with hoses tried to put the beast to rest. People were screaming out the windows, begging for the firefighters to save them.

But still, the raging inferno denied them of freedom.

Joseph could merely look at the building in fear, with hopes of returning to his family crushed and burned into ashes. The lightning would streak across the sky behind the building, adding a more horrific tone to something that was already so.

His eyes were wet. His face was wet. **He** was wet. And he had nothing on him at that moment besides those clothes of his.

People were crowing around the pavement opposite the building, looking at the building as it was slowly being torn down to nothing. They were horrified at such a sight. Yet, they couldn't see the fact that a lone boy was kneeling on the pavement, bawling his eyes out, his cries of anguish being silenced by the sounds of the rain.

In the end of it all, people started to slowly walk off, letting the firefighters do their work in the heavy rain. None of them paid attention to the lonesome boy who was in a nearby alleyway.

Besides, these kinds of thing happened all the time. Surely someone would pay heed to his muffled cries.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Present Time:<p>

Manhattan, 1997, 16th December

1:34 PM

"Come again, sir!" A young male in a white sleeved shirt, blue neck tie and black pants said, feigning a smile as the big man in a grey tuxedo exited the coffee shop. As soon as he had left, the young male sighed and slouched his back, placing his elbows on the table as he rubbed his face with his hands.

The young male in question is Joseph Zell. A 17 year old adolescent male with a height of 5 ft 2 inches and 126 lbs. He has a light chestnut brown colored skin tone with jet black hair with an unusual grey streak running from above his right eye all the way across the back. He has a scar just across his left cheek from a scuffle with a bully back at high school and a pair of brown colored irises. He is rather fit, but in no means of an athlete.

Joseph sighed behind his hands before standing back up. He had always disliked his job, with the fact that he generally disliked interacting with people. But even so, he had to do it. Ever since he reached 16, he was tasked to go find a job and pay a rent so that he would still be allowed in his homestay. Otherwise, he practically had nowhere else to go, with hardly any belongings to his name and no relatives that he knew of to take care of him. Thankfully, one thing he had to be grateful about was that he can get free coffee from his work at anytime, and the caffeine was definitely most welcome into his system.

"Good work out there, boy. Probably one of our most busiest days ever" A voice boomed from behind it, causing him to cock his head back and see. A large, 5 ft 9 inch man stood at a distance away from him. He was wearing a brown trench coat, with the collar of his white shirt sticking out underneath, a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of black leather shoes. The man is named Thomas Glaze, 46 years of age with a stamina of a 20 year old man and cheekiness of a child. He had small patches of grey hair forming on his head as well as sporting a rather thick mustache.

"Thank you sir. Was quite hard for me to not fall asleep just now" Joseph replied, causing Thomas to laugh loudly, proceeding to walk nearer to him.

"But still, you did a really good job. Besides, we have some coffee at the break room. You can go grab a cup or two if need be" Thomas replied, shivering a little and pulling his trench coat closer to his body. "The cold is unforgiving at this time of the day. In all fairness I'd really like to head back home right now. This blasted cold is not good for my health" He sighed, causing his breath to condense in the air.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'll go get a cup of coffee first before I head off. That is, if it's fine with you". Joseph shivered a little, cupping his gloved hands and breathing onto it.

"Go right ahead. Quite a lot of your buddies are back at the break room. You know, since the room is heated and all" Thomas chuckled, causing Joseph to chuckle along. He patted Joseph on the shoulder before asking him to scram and head off, to which he did.


End file.
